


Fatherhood

by Higuchimon



Series: World of Fusion [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Every village must tribute to the ruler of their realm.  But when all you have are orphaned twins – well, hope for the best?
Series: World of Fusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230158
Kudos: 4





	Fatherhood

**Series:** World of Fusion|| **Title:** Fatherhood  
**Characters:** Brron, Johan, Rune  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,101|| **Total:** 1,101  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, World of Fusion, H10, 6+ chapters; GX Month 2020, day #27, Duel Monster Spirit Day  
**Notes:** So, who wondered how Brron in the Fused World got Johan and uudai as his sons? I did! So I decided to write it. This is just the beginning.  
**Summary:** Every village must tribute to the ruler of their realm. But when all you have are orphaned twins – well, hope for the best?

* * *

“Brron-sama!” The messenger knelt in front of the Mad King, not quite shoving his face into the dirt, but it hovered a breath above it. “I regret to inform you that my home, the village of Kenrol, suffered a terrible plague this year. We barely have enough food to feed ourselves, not enough people left to grow any to spare, and no money to offer you as tribute.” 

Brron chuckled softly as he regraded the human. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this. 

“You know the penalty for failing to bring tribute to your proper overlord,” he rumbled. The messenger trembled, not daring to look up. All messengers knew they had to please Brron or he would unleash his darkest wrath on them. 

“My lord,” the messenger trembled as he spoke, “there is something that we can offer you, if you would be kind enough to accept it. It’s all that we have left.” 

Brron tilted his head. “And that would be?” He might accept an offering of fierce warriors or at least those he could train as warriors. 

The messenger swallowed. “Our mayor – he died in the plague, as did his wife. They left behind a pair of twins. Nothing more than toddlers.” 

“You would give me – children?” Brron had to say that in his entire long life, he’d never seen anyone want to give him their _children_ as tribute. He’d never even asked – he’d never wanted. 

The messenger nodded quickly, sharply. “Brron-sama, we cannot take care of these children. We barely have the resources to feed those who survived the plague, let alone mouths that can’t contribute to working. It would be better for them and for you to take care of them.” 

Brron’s first instinct was just to have the entire village wiped off the map. Then another idea occurred to him, a far more interesting idea. 

“Have them brought here. I will take them as tribute,” he agreed. He gestured, summoning Holy Elf to his side. She bowed her head, awaiting his questions. “Are you capable of dealing with small humans?” 

Holy Elf nodded without hesitation. “That I am, Brron-sama. Do you wish me to do s?” 

“I do. Prepare them so that when they’re old enough, they will be trained as my _sons_ should be.” Brron rather liked how that sounded. He turned back to the messenger. “What are their names? Do they have names?” 

“They are Johan and Rune Andersen,” the messenger replied, wise enough not to depart until given leave by Brron. “They aren’t even a full year old as of yet.” 

Brron nodded, then dismissed him with orders to bring the toddlers here as soon as possible. Holy Elf was dismissed to see to a room being prepared for them. 

His plans weren’t solidified yet but he could see the sketch of it already. These children would be raised to be devoutly loyal to him, the fiercest, most relentless warriors who would ever serve him. Obedient to a fault, as cruel as he could raise them to be – extensions of his own will. 

* * *

The twins arrived later that same day. It seemed that the messenger had brought them along, and if Brron had refused them, he would have dumped them into the care of someone else. His village didn’t want useless mouths coming back. 

Johan, the elder, was presented to him first. The two of them looked much like one another, with blue-ish hair and eyes that sparkled like gemstones, dressed in the finest that their little village could provide. Brron examined his new son carefully. 

“Can they speak yet?” 

The messenger shrugged. “Only a few words. Nothing very coherent yet. You may train them as you wish.” 

Brron chuckled at that. “Of course I will.” He’d never had to deal with babies before. This would be interesting – and from what he’d seen of those in his court, frustrating. But that was for the future. 

It wouldn’t matter how frustrating in the long run, though. He would have the children that he wanted. He’d already created the world that he wanted – a world created from the ashes of the twelve dimensions, one single world. 

Brron remembered the days when the only light in the world came from the sapphire blue comet overhead. These days the comet and the sun shard the sky, and those who fell in duel combat left nothing but their duel disks and decks behind, while those who fell in any other way required their lifeless form to be taken care of. 

Brron could not have been happier. The humans had grown too strong and too arrogant in their world. Having to share it with others who weren’t human gave them all a very much needed dose of humility. To make it even better, human civilization – such as it was – had been wrecked beyond repair. Cities that were once developed and advanced no longer existed, replaced by small villages and large towns. Humans lived alongside spirits and monsters, whether they wanted to or not. 

He had no idea of what the death toll had been over the past several years since the fusion. He’d lost track in the millions. He’d lost so many of his own servants – which was one of the reasons that he wanted to train these children to be his. The fiercer his warriors, the better. 

Now he regarded this Johan. Johan stared back at him, large eyes wide, and then reached out to set one hand on Brron's bony wrist. He blinked a little frowned, and started to tear up. He pulled his hand back, sniffled, and started to reach for his brother. 

Brron allowed this. He wasn’t much of one for touch himself. He turned his attention to Rune, who stared at him with a quivering lip, whimpered softly, and tried to wriggle away. 

“They’re young children, my lord,” the messenger offered quickly “They will get used to you.” 

“Oh, I know,” Brron waved away his words. “Holy Elf, take them to their room, have them taken care of. You’ll have guardianship of them until I can have their real training begun.” That would be only for a handful of years, until they could be taught to read and to duel. 

Oh, the _plans_ he had. He would have to call together the other Dark World monsters to introduce them to his new children. What a lovely excuse for a celebration – and to plan a few things, such as the destruction of the village of Kenrol. A place so poor that it had to offer up its children for tribute didn’t deserve to keep existing. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Juudai will turn up later. I have something _fun_ in mind. Let it be said that I love the idea of the Fallen Angels and the Dark World monsters just hating each other. I am wickedly giggling over here… 

This will be updated at a later point. I’m finishing GX month first.

And yes, Brron is a favorite of mine. He’s so very useful for evil plots!


End file.
